A Special Day for Us
by Sunny-Babe
Summary: For NaruHina month 2015 Day 7 - Wedding Planing and Day 26. Wedding Night. It's Naruto and Hinata's wedding! Imagine the planning of the wedding day of Naruto, the "prince charming" of Konoha and Hinata the "sweet princess" of the Hyuga clan, the romance and the hilarity ensued. Chapter 4 will be uploaded on Day 26, focusing on Wedding Night :)
1. Last Minute Preparation

**Hello! My first NaruHina fanfic, this is my entry for Day 7. Wedding Planning.**

**Please review and give it love! Constructive criticism welcome but no insults please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, simple as that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

"This is perfect!"

A middle-aged man with long black hair and featureless lilac eyes stood proudly before the white pumpkin shaped carriage drawn by two majestic white horses. He grinned in satisfaction. _She'll be very surprised when this turns up at the compound on the big day_ He thought to himself.

"On the wedding day, sir?" His mind switched back to reality. "Yes on the wedding day and it better be there on time!"

"Absolutely, Lord Hiashi!"

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Hyuuga Compound<em>

"BIG SISTER HINATA!" 15 years old Hanabi sped across the hallway and launched herself into her older sister, almost knocking her over from the impact.

"You shouldn't run to me like that" Hinata groaned as soon as Hanabi stopped holding on to her. Hanabi smiled from ear to ear, similar to how she smiled when she was a toddler.

"Tomorrow is your wedding! Tomorrow is your wedding!" _Here we go again, this is how she greets me, singing to me in her helium voice… _Hinata thought. It wasn't because Hanabi normally have a helium voice, Hanabi PURPOSELY produce a helium voice so she can be "cute" or to annoy someone.

"What have you been doing?"

"I've been busy, B-U-S-Y, busy, writing the speech for you." Hinata's eyes widen, her sister writing the speech was a slight surprise, Hanabi was not one to give romantic speech but rather give one to poke fun at individuals. Hinata on the other hand as part of her reserved nature, always put a thought before giving important speeches. Her fiancé, Naruto, only needs to improvise a speech and he could easily convince an enemy to not attack. _One of the many reasons I love him._

"Your mind is going everywhere, miss your Naruto-kun?" Hinata snapped back to reality as soon as Hanabi's helium voice burst her eardrums. Naruto and Hinata were forbidden to see each other the day before the wedding, until he "wins" her in the wedding door game, a tradition of the Hyuga clan in which the groom and his entourage answers questions of the bride asked by the bridal party, play games that would test their strength, their intelligence and the groom's willingness to go after his bride. Hinata was slightly worried, her little sister, Sakura, Ino and Tenten who are all part of her bridal party co-ordinate the door games, and with her sister in charge, ANYTHING could happen.

"Don't worry sis, I got the wedding door games covered and let's say I'm going to be nice to the boys."

Hinata merely starred at her sister with the seriously-oh-really face "let's see about that when the boys come tomorrow." Has Hanabi forgotten that her sister's groom is the man who put an end to the war, who saved her and the entire planet AND the candidate for the Seventh Hokage?

"Anyways the photography and video team you called the other day just confirmed they're coming, the flowers, reception venue are ready for tomorrow and the temple is definitely ready." Hanabi basically ticked everything that was on the list, the last few weeks have gone by a flash and tomorrow. Hinata's head went dizzy, there was so much things to be considered for recently, thankfully it's all in place.

"oh by the way sis, I know you're tired but don't forget that you'll be wearing two dresses, one for the temple ceremony and one for the reception!"

Oh yeah, the dress change, Hinata adores beautiful dresses but changing on such a busy day was going to be fun, not!

_At Naruto's old apartment_

The old apartment is now deserted of the furniture it once contained; now there's only a few luggage and bags. The wall showed patches of discolouration from aging and marking of sticky tapes used to hold posters. The floor lacked the bright timber colour it once had, now replaced with dull brown. Naruto looked across the room, 20 years it was his home and tomorrow he would reside in his newly purchased house, recently constructed with his young bride.

"Ready for the move?" Naruto turned his head to the Sixth Hokage Kakashi, standing by the door.

"Yeah!" he grabbed his belongings and moved out to the door, but before he completely steps out he looks back again over his shoulder. The apartment he once lived told a lot of stories of the orphan boy who was once rejected and deemed to be a failure by the village and hopeless had become the strongest shinobi in the entire world, respected by his friends and fellow and the saviour of humanity who brought peace. Now he is going to enter a new chapter in his life, this time beside a young woman he loves unconditionally.

"you and your groomsmen better be ready for tomorrow, Hinata's girls which include her sister have something up their sleeves?" Kakashi suddenly said as Naruto snapped back to reality.

"you mean Hanabi? What she going to do?" Naruto had no idea what was coming his way

"remember the wedding door game? Anything that Hanabi organise, You really have no idea what's going to happen."

"Oh man…" Naruto learnt when he was dating Hinata, that Hanabi has the craziest idea, ANYTHING could happen. Literally.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Hyuuga Compound<em>

Hinata was casually brushing her hair until a knock came on her door. "Come in!"

The door slides open revealing Hanabi. Her eyes were slightly red. "Can I please sleep with you tonight, it's the last night we're going to be living together." Hinata being busy about the wedding in the past few weeks, realised that this would be the last night she will be living here.

"Come here." Hinata gestured her sister to come for a hug, Hanabi ran up to her, hugged her and tried hard to stop tears from rolling.

"I'm going to miss the times we had, even though we were busy on training or missions." Hanabi's voice was broken, trying to stop herself from crying as she embraced her only older sister.

"Me too Hanabi, me too."

"You can sleep with me tonight, it's our last night." The Hyuga sisters slept together for the last time, like they used to when they were children.

* * *

><p><strong>First Chapter Done! Hope you enjoyed it<strong>


	2. Girls vs Boys!

**Chapter 2 - Girls vs Boys!**

* * *

><p><em>The Wedding Day<em>

Hinata sat on the edge of her bed, butterflies in her stomach, but a smile was on her face. She proceeded to look at the silver ring encrusted with ruby on the ring finger of her left hand. She removed the ring and placed it on her right hand. The ring had belonged to Kushina Uzumaki, who received it on the day she wedded Naruto's father Minato. It is now her engagement ring.

"BIG SISTER HINATA!" Hanabi's helium voice suddenly disturbed her thoughts, the voice managed to echo down the hallways of the Hyuga compound , leading to Hinata blocking her ears. Hinata sighed, she knew this would happen.

"Keep it down will you, it's morning!" Hanabi jumped on her sister, this time Hinata was ready to catch her.

"Come on, let's get out it's your big day!" Hanabi grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her to the temporary dressing room

Soon Hinata found herself on a chair as a hair stylist worked on her hair and a makeup artist doing her makeup. The hair styler swiftly twists her hair along a curling wand, giving her soft curls. When all the curling was done, the styler gathers the hair into a loose bun. As Hinata looks at herself in the mirror with her finished look, she gasped. Her eye colour was brought with the lavender shadow on her eyelids and the sparkles in the inner corner of her eye. It's not like she never wore makeup before, it's just that she's a kunoichi and never thought about it much. All she ever wore was mascara and lip balm to training and missions. Her eyelashes were extended with the aid of false eyelashes and the colours of her lips were brought with light pink lipstick painted on her lips.

"Hinabird!" Hinata jerked her head back to see her bridesmaids at the door running to her. Sakura has given her the nickname and now she used most of the time, except in serious situations.

"Wow you look so beautiful! Naruto is going to lose it when he sees your face!" Ino's voice was high pitched with glee. The girls started to dress her up in the wedding dress. It was a traditional dress made of silk. Hinata's eye widened, _pretty, _she thought to herself.

"Sorry girls may I talk to Hinata for a while, I think you got door games to organise right?" Hiashi stood by the door. The bridesmaid hurried out leaving the father and the elder daughter alone. Hinata turned around to face her father .Hiashi took a good look of his daughter.

"You look like your mother, especially when I married her"

Hinata jerked her head quickly to the mirror. An image of her late mother popped in her mind as she look at herself and began comparing herself to her mother. "Mum" she smiled at the mirror, sensing a wave of nostalgia as memories of her mother hit her mind.

"Look I'm sorry I wasn't exactly the best father, I treated you bad when mum passed away because everytime I look at you all I can think is about her and the clan was pressuring me for a suitable heir"

"It's okay father" Hinata interrupted her. Hiashi realised he could hardly look at his daughter when he was apologizing, his head was facing the floor quarter of the time.

"You still made the best kunoichi out of me. I didn't regret anything, I'm happy being part of Team 8, I'm happy to train with Neji most of the time."

Hiashi , realised the forgiving and kind nature of his daughter, cried in happiness. He's absolutely blessed to have such a daughter, she reminded him of his wife in her personality and looks.

"You brought kindness back to this clan you know, it didn't exist when your mother died, all that existed was hatred" Hiashi said between his tears. He handed a pearl earring to her.

"your mother would like you to have this, she wore it on her wedding day"

Hinata gasped as she saw the shining jewel in front of her. Hiashi immediately walked over and placed the jewellery on his daughter's ear lobe.

"I think you need to use your Byakugan soon, you need to go to your room and watch the girls challenge the boys." His tone changed into a light one.

Hinata smiled in excitement.

_The front gate of the Hyuga Compound_

The boys, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Lee and Naruto arrived in the horse-drawn carriages. Invitees to the wedding including Might Guy, sixth Hokage Kakashi, Kurenai Yuhi, the sand siblings, remaining Konoha 11 were present to witness the wedding door games! Hiashi has also joined in to see the fun. The photography and video team was present to capture moments.

"Here goes the troublesome part," Shikamaru groaned in reluctance

"Hey Shikamaru, if you're going to laze off how are we going to win against the girls!" Kiba said, his competitive spirit evident.

"C'mon guys it's my wedding, we all signed up to do this! Just think of a game plan" Naruto said. He then proceeded to the front double door, knocking very loudly.

"Who are you looking for?" a collective voices of girls answered.

"MY BRIDE!" Naruto replied in his loud voice.

"What's her name?"

"Hinata!"

"Hinata who?"

"HINATA HYUGA!" Naruto's voice suggested obnoxiousness; he wants to see his bride so much!

Sakura appeared out of the front door.

"What's her name going to be today"

"Hinata Uzumaki!"

"Thank you the right answer!"

Hanabi, ino and Tenten appeared out of the door. The bridal party each wore lavender kimonos with flower motifs tightened with a dark purple obi belt sporting the same flower motifs.

"Unfortunately before you see your bride, you have to past through a series of obstacles." Hanabi announced, the boys knew this was coming.

"First Phase!" Ino announced is "Are you strong enough! 2 of you need to do 60 push ups and other 3, do the plank for 2 minutes!"

"WHAT TRAINING ON MY WEDDING DAY!"

"don't complain Naruto, all of us are going to do it" Shikamaru grumbled

On the contrast Lee was very happy to show his strength to every one "C'mon everyone show 'em the power of youth!"

Might Guy proud of his student, smiled as he sat on his wheelchair. Tenten on the other hand laughed to herself and thought some things will never change.

Kiba whilst competitive struggled as he paused every 10 push ups to take a breath. Sai too was gritting his teeth as he keeps pushing his body, struggling to keep them off the ground.

"BOYS DROP YOURSELF TO THE GROUND ALL OF YOU ARE STARTING ALL OVER AGAIN!"

Shikamaru's ears were going red as he yearned for his two minutes of pain to end. Lee as usual showed no signs of slowing down. As for Naruto doing the plank, he showed a face of frustration asking to himself why does he have to do this to win over Hinata!

"Okay times up! Next the second phase: Are you Smart enough! Do the human pyramid, Naruto on top, then answer bunch of questions, get them wrong, pas us money! Hope you brought lots of cash with you!" Thankfully Naruto brought many, he was warned of this.

"Naruto you lucky groom!" Kiba complaint with sweat on his forehead.

The boys with the help of Gaara and Kankuro assembled to form the human pyramid. Shikamaru, Kiba and Sai were at the bottom, Gaara , Lee and Kankuro formed the middle line. Naruto of course was at the top of the human pyramid.

"Righto, first question, What was Hinata's favourite childhood toy?" Hanabi asked.

"WHAT! This must be Hanabi's doing!" Naruto shouted in protest, Hinata never told him her favourite toy when she was little, that never came up in conversations.

"No point arguing Naruto, 10 seconds to answer!" Tenten shouted

"Oh umm, a doll?"

"What's the name of the doll, what kind of doll she is?"

"I DON'T KNOW ANY DOLLS OKAY!" Naruto comically lashes out at the girls, only for the bridal party and other invitees to laugh at the expense of Naruto.

"3, 2, 1…. Time's up! The answer was Chikako from Konoha Girl, hand up $20!"

"I didn't even know Hinata owned a Konoha Girl doll, she never told me!" Naruto grudgingly reached for his pocket and handed the $20 to Sakura.

"She still has it you know, anyways question 2. What stretches does Hinata do in the morning or before training?""

"She does the split, scorpion, oversplit, tilts and the back bend!" Naruto answered. Thank Lord Hokage he knew this one, he does not want to lose his cash or be thought of not knowing Hinata very well.

"What's the back bent call?" Hanabi ask, "torturing" Naruto for a more detailed answered

Oh gosh. He knew this one, he just needs to remember it. "The c-c-cambré!"

"Yes, you watched Hinata trained you better knew this one." Hanabi answered.

3 more questions and Naruto managed to make it through the third phase: Are You Brave Enough? Challenges include passing a seaweed snack with their mouth to each other by sucking until it reached Tenten who receives the seaweed if the passing was successful.

Laughter rippled throughout the invitees watching, as the boys struggled to pass it to each other. At one point Sai and Lee looked like they had a "passionate" moment while Sai put so much effort in just trying to get the seaweed to stick to Lee's mouth as it kept falling off.

Another challenge in the phase is for Naruto as the groom to take off his shoes and hold a lipstick on his toes, and he would try to apply it to his groom. After all the groom had lipsticks on, albeit very sloppy, have to kiss Naruto on the cheek leaving lipstick mark. The audience roared as Naruto tries _REALLY _hard to apply a lipstick held between his toes to his groomsmen and the hilariously sloppy result of the lipsticks on their faces. The roaring become deafening as the groom kiss Naruto all over his face ( though not on the lips), leaving what seem to be hundreds of lipstick marks.

Hanabi held her stomach in giggles as she tried so hard to not fall over.

Meanwhile Hinata who was watching it with her Byakugan in her room, chuckled in glee seeing her groom and his groomsmen goofing during the door game. She never thought that she would have so much fun while using her Byakugan.

Last Phase is "How willing are you to get your bride?"

Challenges include, tasting four extreme flavours. This includes Sweet, Sour, Spicy and Bitter as marriage may go through these flavours. The bridesmaid brought out: an overly sweetened Chocolate Bar, squeezed lemon juice for sour, Wasabi for Spiciness and Ginger for bitter. Every boys tasted each flavour, reaching out for water in every spoonful to the amusement of everybody watching.

The second last challenge includes Naruto singing a very soppy, cheesy love song to Hinata, to "prove" his love to her.

"Okay Naruto, you have to sing Unconditionally by Katy Perry, very loudly so Hinata can hear you all the way in her room" Sakura declared

"But you know me, I can't sing!"

"Sing or you won't get Hinata!"

As Naruto reads off the lyrics from the laptop, he fails to keep up with the rhythm, failing to display any sense of musicality and artistry as he sings trying to "impress" Hinata.

"C'mon louder Naruto!" The whole groomsmen and bridal party cheer for Naruto to sing in a high raucous voice

"You know I'm failing this!"

"As long as Hinata can hear you it's fine!

_"Unconditional! Unconditionally I will love you unconditionally!" _His discordant voice managed to travel through the hallways of the Hyuga compound to Hinata's bedroom.

As the song finished, the audience clapped in laughter despite the redness in Naruto's face.

"let's go Naruto, last challenge, find whose hand is Hinata's whilst blindfolded, no sage mode!"

Naruto whined, after bursting his vocal cords he still needs to get through to another challenge. He suddenly found himself blindfolded as he enters Hinata's room. He stood in the middle of a circle, with the bridal party and Hinata herself surrounding him. He felt each hand from each girl, one was tough with strength (Tenten), one was too small and childlike (Hanabi) he almost mistook it for Hinata and another had strong small fingers that he could easily tell this person had done lots of intricate and precise work over the years (Sakura). It wasn't until he found a hand that was petite, delicate and soft. However strength was buried underneath the tenderness of the skin, he was sure this is Hinata's. This was the same hand he held during the Shinobi War.

"This is you Hinata!"

Naruto heard a sea of clapping throughout the house. He then felt another hand from the same pair lifting up the blindfold. As his eyes are free, he sees Hinata sitting on her bed, in her wedding dress and almost could not recognise her.

"you're beautiful!" He said, he was speechless. Her eyes seemed brighter and bigger with the lavender and silver colour blended on her eyelids and her eyelashes extended. The colour of her lips, enhanced with a light pink shade and a peach blush smeared across her cheeks evenly adding a natural colour to her face.

He pulled her close, closed his eyes and his lips were against her lips. He feels her petite fingers on his hair. He gently placed his hands on her hips and felt the curve of her bone. They both heard the thunderous applaud throughout the house and gently pull away from each other.

As they leave the house, they hold hands together. As soon as they exit the compound, Hinata gasped at the pumpkin shaped, white horse drawn carriage in front of her.

"I got it just for you princess"

Hinata turned back to see her father smiling.

"You always wanted to be a princess when you were a little girl, you deserve to be a princess on your wedding day"

Hinata ran up to hug him

"Thanks Father"

"You're welcome, it's the least I can do. And be careful, you almost gave me a scare when you ran"

Hinata stepped inside the carriage, for the first time feeling like a princess she always dreamed of as a little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry If I'm late. it's summer here and it's so darn hot, can't stay near a computer during the day because of the heat<strong>

**Readers, if you don't know what Wedding Door Games are, it's a Chinese Tradition. Look it up on YouTube or other sites there are tones of of explanation out there.**

**Anybody understood my references to real life stuff and other stories?**

**BTW if you've noticed the way I've spelled certain words differently, I'm Australian :) **

**Next Chapter is reception! Note that Hinata is travelling to the temple so Hinata is not riding the carriage with Naruto yet. I won't cover the temple bit, but the reception is going to be fun!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**xoxo**

**Sunny**


	3. Speeches

**Back with a new chapter, this was hard to write and finish. Sorry if it was late. Kind of overlapped with Day 26 prompt - Wedding Night, that was silly of me.**

**Oh in the previous chapter I forgot to write about the bouquet, nevertheless I'll write about it here, silly me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Speeches.<strong>

Hinata and Naruto both changed out of their temple dresses into more festive outfits. Hinata let loose her hair exposing the soft curls and wore a red flower pin near her bangs. She held a bouquet consisting of sunflowers and hydrangeas. Naruto walked to her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Your hair looks pretty."

"Thanks" Hinata still blushed slightly whenever Naruto blushes her hair, though she doesn't stutter at all anymore.

"Ready?" He asked

"Ready." She affirmed.

As soon as the couple make an entrance, an ocean of applaud resonates throughout the grand ball room of the reception. The couple smiled brightly as they make their way to the middle of the stage where Hanabi, and Kakashi waited for them with palm cards in their hands. Kakashi specifically held a microphone. As the MC he greeted the audience and congratulated Naruto and Hinata on their wedding. He began with a few "ice-breaker" questions before moving on to the speech.

"So Naruto, here I am your old teacher when you were still that 12 year old midget of a Genin and now standing in front of you and your beautiful wife to give you this speech. I remembered you when you were still in your mother's belly when she was pregnant with you and you would kick every time your mother allowed me to touch her belly. Moreover I never thought of the day I would be giving this speech to the same little person over 20 years ago."

The audience clapped and cheered. The little baby who was rejected by the community who grew up to be a saviour of the Shinobi world is now married to a beautiful daughter of the Hyuga clan

"So where do I start, when Naruto asked me to his best man at his wedding, I immediately thought of the customary speech. I said to myself, this is the opportunity for me as his teacher to reflect the growth of the man who is loved by many.

Unlike many Shinobi heroes born in this nation of ours, Naruto did not have any natural talent. He was ridiculed because he had big dreams, but he was persistent. Soon he graduated and became a Genin and the rest was history he made on his own. He would mature into a young man and also a stronger shinobi, physically and mentally."

Kakashi's tone began to change into a lighter tone as he continued

"However a few things about him did not change, such as his quirk to show off. Now as all of you know, our dashing groom here announced to the whole village at the top of the Hokage monument, specifically standing at the top of Fourth's, he announced on the top of his voice that he is going to marry his only girl, Hinata."

The audience cheered with pleasure, remembering Naruto's public announcement of his engagement.

Kakashi continued "Soon guess what he did? All he talked about to his friends, comrades, former teachers and Lord Hokage himself was about his lovely Hinata, over and over again, whether he was on missions, training or just in my office when he was about to submit his report. The Jounin Shinobis and Iruka-sensei would worry and say to me 'Gosh a Naruto in love means he can't concentrate on missions, how are we going to handle complaints'"

The invitees, bridal, groom party, Naruto and Hinata themselves erupted in enjoyment as the flukes of the beloved knuckleheaded ninja were being read out and acknowledged.

"But he even though all he was talking about was Hinata, he still handed his missions well. There was nothing but praise from other villages as we comments and reviews anxiously to deal with any problems. There was even a comment from the sand village that their villagers including the Lord Kazekage were rather amused by his ongoing talk about his bride that it would break the heart of many young women who were his admirers in the village."

This again resulted in another eruption in laughter, this time the loudest coming from the Sand Sibling, particularly Gaara who hardly cracks a smile.

"To you Hinata, feel free to put your mind at ease. I genuinely believe that Naruto possesses so many qualities that will grant a successful marriage. One of them is loyalty. We all know his nindo is to never go back to his word and he would protect his loved one with all his life. Because no matter what happens Naruto would always stay beside by the one he dearly love and he never once went against his words.

Hinata, you are a very blessed bride. I also truly believe that Naruto, strong and dedicated will make a loving husband and in the future a responsible and caring father to your future children. I've mentioned he has childish quirks however he is also a man of strength and devotion, I know I will see him persevere challenges in the years ahead to come.

Now the toast – Ladies and gentleman please stand up, It is my pleasure and honour to propose a toast to the newly-weds. Naruto and Hinata"

The audience held up their glass, then cheered in happiness as Naruto and Hinata kiss in the occasion.

Soon it was Hanabi's turn to give a speech to her sister.

"A lot of you may not know who I am; I'm Hanabi, the little sister of Hinata. Hinata is my big sister and the kindest girl I ever knew, what would I be without her if it wasn't for her love. Hinata you look absolutely gorgeous, like a princess. Naruto you look like a prince charming. Both of you totally look like you've both jumped right out of a fairytale!"

Hinata kept her eyes fixed on her sister, Hanabi never openly confessed about her and Naruto throughout the years.

"Hinata is the quiet girl in the room, but she always worked so hard and never gave up any hope. She's a late bloomer, and when she did bloom, she's really beautiful and talented. But what stands out about Hinata the most is her kindness. Even though there was corruption going on within the clan, she stayed true to herself and never took out anger on anyone. Hinata, you have more kindness in your little fingers alone than most people have in their entire body."

A dozens of "awws" were heard throughout the audience, those who knew Hinata cannot agree more with Hanabi's praise of her sister. As for Hinata herself, she tried so hard to stop tears rolling down.

"Naruto and Hinata always have known each other as children. Even then one or the other would protect or cheer for each 's really funny, when Hinata was a kid, she would faint from just seeing Naruto because she was so shy, ironically they are now standing before me as husband and wife. When Naruto returned home after a mission to retrieve Sasuke, he was seriously hurt in hospital. Hinata so concerned for the boy who would become her future husband ran straight to the hospital, only to faint seeing him all wrapped up in bandages!

This again resulted in laughter, none louder than team 8 and their sensei Kurenai Yuhi who remembered the 12 year old Hinata and the event itself very well.

Before they were even dating, Naruto would always run to Hinata's side if she was in any trouble. Moreover Naruto even protected Hinata before even knowing her name when they were kids. I don't know if it was love at first sight for the both of them but whatever the answer is, these two are perfectly made for each other. Even when they witness each other training or sparring, they energize each other. If Hinata was there watching Naruto training, he would suddenly look stronger, even though he's already so strong. As for her, whenever there's him, there's a 100% chance she would defeat me when we're sparring. Whenever this would happen, I'd say to myself "wow they really are the power couple, so compatible to the point they are undefeatable in battle."

As for Naruto, we all know he will go so far for his beautiful bride, as demonstrated today by his determination during the Wedding Door Games, even though he had broken everybody's ear drum. Hinata is the apple of Naruto's eye. It's really clear to me, he'd always stand by her side and remain loyal no matter what the challenge will be in the years they will face as a couple. Before he passed, big brother Neji said to me 'If there was one person I would trust to protect Hinata, it would be Naruto. If there was one person I would trust Hinata would marry, it's Naruto Uzumaki, nobody else.'"

A slight tear of sadness builds up in the eyes of Hinata as she remembers the fond memories of her cousin. But a smile appeared, she knows Neji would be so proud of her.

"As for you Naruto, you didn't just marry Hinata, you married all of us."

The crowd, especially the members of the Hyuuga clan cheered loudly.

"I would like to end with this beautiful quote 'people throw rock at things that shine, but this love is ours and people can't take what's ours'. Naruto and Hinata I have no doubt that your love will prevail over any challenges that will come by in life. "

A round of applause resonated throughout the grand ball room as everybody stood up to wish the couple happiness and good luck. Hanabi ran to her sister and jumped to her, who was ready to catch her and pull her into a tight sisterly embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Anybody got my Taylor Swift reference, I've been listening to her songs when NaruHina became canon LOL!<strong>

**Next chapter will be uploaded on day 26 - wedding night, because it fits that one more. This fanfic will now cover both day 7 and day 26 prompts. hope you're not too bothered with the idea**

**Hope this chapter wasn't boring**

**Thanks for reading. It would be great if you leave reviews because it would be greatly appreciated :)**

**BTW please follow me on tumblr, I'm .com **

**xoxoxo**

**Sunny**


End file.
